This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Core C provides expert histology services to Stem Cell COBRE, and additional MMCRI investigators. Services include tissue fixation, embedding, sectioning of frozen, paraffin or plastic embedded specimens, and certain staining procedures. Histological stains include Hematoxylin-Eosin, Trichrome, vonKossa, Orcein, vanGieson (and others as needed). Immunohistochemical staining with a variety of antibodies is also provided. The Core is operated by a full-time histologist with 30 years of experience (Kathleen Carrier) who performs all day-to-day operations. These include: tissue processing (Leica TP1020) and special stains;immunohistochemistry;select protocol development;and request processing, ordering and core maintenance. The Core director (Volkhard Lindner) oversees Core operations and actively assists in the interpretation and evaluation of histology specimens. In-place instrumentation includes: Microm HM505E Cryostat for frozen sections;Microm HM355S and Microm HM325 microtome for paraffin and plastic sections; Fisher HistoCenter embedding station, Lab-Line Model 3618 and VWR model 1410 vacuum ovens for paraffin infiltration;and slide warmers and water baths. For centralized histology operation, an automated tissue processor (Leica TP1020) was brought on line through COBRE award funds. An automated slide stainer (Leica Autostainer XL) and cover-slipping station (Hyperclean) were brought online in 2005. A grinder was purchased (2008/2009) for surfacing plastic embedded samples and tissue processing and sectioning of plastic embedded specimens. This core was established early-on in our Stem Cell COBRE Center, and is now highly productive (and income-generating). As is the case for cores B, D, E, this Histopathology Core is critical for advancing our ongoing and newly proposed projects, and overall Program.